The Complete Dance Experience
by Seiryuu
Summary: A nice, short little fluffy fic. What are dances for? Oh, for snogging, of course! Horribly OOC, but good fun nonetheless.


**Title**: The Complete Dance Experience

**Author**: Seiryuu

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Summary**: A short, fluffy fic about a dance. And what are dances for? For snogging, of course!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The Wheel of Time series is owned by Robert Jordan and Tor Fantasy Books. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author's Note**: Angela, thanks for going to the dance with me.

Join my group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_Scribbles/ to receive know when any of my stories are updated, to have access to extra works based on the "With Love" series, and other such goodies.Always feel free to approach me on AIM (SN: Akodo Brian) or MSN (seiryuu_avatar@msn.com). I'd love to chat with you, and answer any questions you might have about the series (or anything else). 

* * *

Sure, Hogwarts had had the Yule Ball before, back in Harry's fourth year, but this was… this was a different sort of creature altogether. The Great Hall was darkened, and streams of colorful magical lights flashed in random intervals, illuminating the dancing bodies. Some people braved the dance floor, seeming to jerk their bodies in haphazard manner. Some stood near the walls, trying to talk over the loud and energetic music. Some stationed themselves near the refreshment tables, gulping down pumpkin juice by the gallon.

Yes, the evil known as the traditional school dance- _traditional_, including a bad DJ and ear-destroying music- had finally invaded the school.

The song changed swiftly, almost without a perceptible shift. Most of the dancers continued their "dancing" (if they could call it that), but Harry and Hermione emerged from the middle of the crowd, laughing hysterically. They staggered to the drinks, still laughing, and grabbed onto the table (and each other) for support.

Hermione said something to Harry, grinning, but the words were lost in a particularly loud blare of music. Harry's question ("What did you say?") was lost in an answering roar by the Hogwarts students, who were trying to make the dance as legitimate as possible. (Of course, to do that, at least two fights must occur, the punch must be spiked, and someone has to be thrown out for indecent behavior. Only two of those had happened so far, but the night was young.)

Hermione drew closer to Harry, cupped her hands around his ear, and shouted, "Harry, let's get out of here! The music is getting atrocious!"

Harry's only response was to take her by the crook of her arm, and to gently lead her towards the exit. They deftly avoided the partying students, keeping to the wall, and exited without any disturbances.

Harry let go of her once they were outside, and they stepped a bit away from each other. Hermione and Harry both opened their arms, feeling the cool wind blow gently around their bodies. They smiled at each other, glad to be finally free from the loud, oppressing music. Even now, through a corridor and a huge iron door, the throbbing beat could be heard.

Hermione shook her head. "That was odd."

Harry nodded. "Definitely."

They were silent for a bit, enjoying the fresh air and each other's comforting presence. Suddenly, Harry laughed.

Hermione grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Harry nodded, smiling in return.

"Now that** was** odd. I thought I'd never see Snape like that!" At that, the best friends burst into more laughter, clutching at their sides. 

Eventually, they trailed off, wiping tears from their eyes. The silence returned, both lost in personal thoughts and dreams.

Harry broke the silence once more. "Well, if you ask me, this 'Sadie Hawkin's' dance seems to be a hit with the students."

Hermione snorted. "Of course. We're all a bunch of horny teenagers; why would anyone let go of a chance to grope each other and snog in corners? Which this dance was all about, of course."

Harry nodded. "Which," he said with a solemn expression, "I didn't get to do with my date. Too bad, huh? After she asked me to stay awake on this Friday night. I thought the whole 'just as friends' thing was a ploy to snog! Oh, woe is me!" He said, taking a dramatic pose. Hermione pushed his back, pushing him to the castle wall.

Harry turned around to talk to her, but when he did, Hermione was right in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk, but she suddenly was in his arms, kissing him, hugging him. Her mouth crushed against his, and he felt her tongue taking advantage of his open lips to caress the insides of his mouth. She leaned against him, and certain body parts pressed against him; his heart rate grew by leaps. Her hands roamed all over his body—it paused at a spot rather unmentionable in polite company, and squeezed. Harry felt his heart stop.

She finally lifted her mouth off of his, and leaned back slightly. Her arms were securely around Harry's neck now, and she grinned at the 'I've-been-hit-by-a-bus' look on Harry's face. "So, is your 'Sadie's experience' complete?" she whispered huskily.

Harry gulped, trying to calm himself down. "Hermione," he whispered back, "what the hell was that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who cares?" She whispered, then lifted on her toes to kiss him again.

They kissed again, losing themselves in the wonderful sensations it evoked for a long time. Harry's arms encircled Hermione instinctively, drawing her body even closer to his. After another long embrace, complete with liberal amounts of actions that for the sake of modesty should not be detailed in full.

Suddenly, Harry pulled Hermione off him by her shoulders. She shook her head, trying to gain her composure again. Her breath came in heaves, and she tried without result to appear calm.

Harry, grinning, deftly pulled her arms away from his neck. He tapped Hermione on her nose playfully, and said, "Thank you. Now I can say I've had a full dance experience." As Hermione stood there, shocked, he walked past her whistling. He was through the door and halfway down the corridor when Hermione recollected her wits.

"Harry James Potter!" She shrieked, and ran after him. A laugh answered her, as Harry started to run faster.

-fin-


End file.
